


Idle Thoughts Lead To Idle Hands

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Humor, M/M, Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Dedicated to the people who hate me most, RUA and Jure. F, two homophobic fucks starring in this tale of gayness, enjoy (Especially those in The Dawn Of Unity)





	Idle Thoughts Lead To Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeyee

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RUA glared at the new messages that popped up on the traitors RMB. It never failed to irritate him, that d@mn Neb, speaking like that as if she had basic human rights! How outrageous...but, at least he had something that brightens his day. The loyal Jure. F. He hates with an equal amount of passion as RUA, just the thought made him swoon, picturing Jure. F before him now in his Office...

'Ah, I must not think about such things during work hours...but f#ck, that @$$.'

RUA clenched the device in his hands,'How...oddly vulgar of me. I have to focus on my work...but I can't. I'll take my lunch break now. Hopefully it will keep me from thinking about--'

A knock started him, but a familiar face popped in the door, Jure. F,"Hello RUA, I know it isn't proper to come in without warning but, I just needed a break and thought of you first."

'Dear God...'

"It's fine, I was just about to eat my lunch," he replied as steadily as he could with his nervousness suddenly spiking." What is it you needed a break from Jure?"

A sour look quickly took over Jure. F's earlier composure,"Oh, you know exactly what."

"Ah, the little disease Neb."

"Always, sir. Other then that...how about you? You've been strangely quiet on RMB, RUA. Something troubling you?"

He hoped Jure. F didn't notice him tense up when he when in his drawer for his lunch. RUA swiftly opened the bag lunch, attempting to appear as casual as possible,"No, nothing at all."

Jure. F leaned over the desk, scrutiny in his eyes clear as day,"I doubt that, sir."

RUA leaned back instinctively, dropping his lunch,"Ah...Jure, I swear it isn't anything important."

Jure. F didn't buy it, using his free hand to grasp RUA's chin to tilt it up so they were looking eye to eye,"Sir...please don't lie to me, you can tell me anything."

RUA practically melted at the slight husk in Jure. F's voice,'I'm going to h€ll, straight to h€ll for this...'

"Well, there is one thing you can...help me with."

"And what would that be, RUA?"

RUA smirked, beginning to feel smug,"On the desk, now."

RUA glared at the new messages that popped up on the traitors RMB. It never failed to irritate him, that d@mn Neb, speaking like that as if she had basic human rights! How outrageous...but, at least he had something that brightens his day. The loyal Jure. F. He hates with an equal amount of passion as RUA, just the thought made him swoon, picturing Jure. F before him now in his Office...

'Ah, I must not think about such things during work hours...but f#ck, that @$$.'

RUA clenched the device in his hands,'How...oddly vulgar of me. I have to focus on my work...but I can't. I'll take my lunch break now. Hopefully it will keep me from thinking about--'

A knock started him, but a familiar face popped in the door, Jure. F,"Hello RUA, I know it isn't proper to come in without warning but, I just needed a break and thought of you first."

'Dear God...'

"It's fine, I was just about to eat my lunch," he replied as steadily as he could with his nervousness suddenly spiking." What is it you needed a break from Jure?"

A sour look quickly took over Jure. F's earlier composure,"Oh, you know exactly what."

"Ah, the little disease Neb."

"Always, sir. Other then that...how about you? You've been strangely quiet on RMB, RUA. Something troubling you?"

He hoped Jure. F didn't notice him tense up when he when in his drawer for his lunch. RUA swiftly opened the bag lunch, attempting to appear as casual as possible,"No, nothing at all."

Jure. F leaned over the desk, scrutiny in his eyes clear as day,"I doubt that, sir."

RUA leaned back instinctively, dropping his lunch,"Ah...Jure, I swear it isn't anything important."

Jure. F didn't buy it, using his free hand to grasp RUA's chin to tilt it up so they were looking eye to eye,"Sir...please don't lie to me, you can tell me anything."

RUA practically melted at the slight husk in Jure. F's voice,'I'm going to h€ll, straight to h€ll for this...'

"Well, there is one thing you can...help me with."

"And what would that be, RUA?"

RUA smirked, beginning to feel smug,"On the desk, now."

Jure. F didn't hesitate to clear the supplies off the desk as he crawled on top of it. He made sure that RUA could him like his lips, making a sort of show for him.

And boy, did that do it.

RUA finally stood from his seat, looming over Jure. F like a predator cornering it's prey,"I never took you as a tease, Jure."

"I never took you as someone so easily flustered," he countered, tracing patterns in no particular order on RUA's cheek and jaw.

"Touché," in attempt to catch Jure. F off guard, he quickly leaned in for a kiss. It started out chaste enough, but Jure. F decided to take it up a notch. From there it turned into a hot and wet mess of teeth and tongues, hands never idle, shamelessly gripping or groping the other.

RUA had a firm hold on Jure. F's @$$, and he seemed to like it too, since those were the most arousing moans he's ever heard. Jure. F left trails of red as he scratched down RUA's back. He wanted more.

"Clothes are becoming an issue, sir."

"Well then, why don't we solve that?"

They found themselves in their underwear quicker then they even registered, continuing to fondle and grind all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeyee


End file.
